


The Hivweblock: Critical Acclaim

by 2x2verse (agent_florida)



Series: The Hivweblock [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/2x2verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cronus completes his masterpiece, he sends the finished script to everyone mentioned in its formation. This is their reactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hivweblock: Critical Acclaim

\-- genesicAmphimixis  [GA] began trolling autotelicGrandiosity  [AG] at 21:23 --  
GA: Hello+, Aranea.  
AG: Ah, Porrim. Hello! To what do I owe the pleasure? Or is this a 8usiness transaction?  
GA: I was just wo+ndering if yo+u had received an e-mail fro+m Cro+nus this evening.  
AG: I did, 8ut I wasn't planning on opening it.  
GA: O+pen it.  
AG: Why? Did you receive the same one I did? There don't appear to 8e any similar senders on my list...  
GA: I think he BCC'd the peo+ple he wanted to+ see it.  
AG: The 8ody of the e-mail is 8lank.  
GA: So+ was mine.  
AG: Are you sure this is safe? To open an attachment like this? I've never seen a file with this title 8efore, even though the extension seems somewhat familiar. Should someone do a scan to make sure this isn't malware?  
GA: Everything Cro+nus do+es is malware.  
GA: Yo+u really.  
GA: REALLY.  
GA: Need to+ o+pen the attachment.  
AG: And you swear this won't 8low up my husktop?  
GA: O+n my blo+o+d.  
AG: I suppose I'll humor you. I was a8out to get started with my day, 8ut I should 8e a8le to set aside a few minutes to read this thoroughly.  
AG: ...  
AG: ........  
AG: Porrim?  
GA: Yes?  
AG: What, exactly, am I looking at here?  
GA: I do+n't kno+w, I was ho+ping yo+u co+uld tell me.  
AG: It looks like Cronus attempted to write some sort of screenplay, or telenovela, or something to that effect, 8ut...  
GA: But then he go+t his Cro+nus all o+ver everything.  
AG: Am I his m8tesprit?  
GA: He wro+te the two+ o+f yo+u as if yo+u were abo+ut to+ get sealed.  
AG: He dragged an Alternian troll into this?  
GA: That's no+where near the wo+rst part.  
AG: AUGH!!!!!!!!  
GA: That's just the first scene. There's mo+re than twenty o+f them.  
AG: Did Cronus send this to every8ody?  
GA: Pro+bably no+t. I think he knew exactly who+ to+ send it to+.  
AG: What do you mean?  
GA: Keep reading.  
AG: Since when is Meenah my morayeel?  
AG: I mean moirail. I don't 8elieve I was ever properly pale with her.  
GA: Pro+perly?  
AG: And telling me to stay with someone for whom I no longer have feelings? Not only is that unlike her, 8ut I never would have followed that advice. Especially since this is, well...  
AG: So why did he send this to you?  
GA: Keep reading.  
GA: ... I'm so+rry.  
AG: 8Y THE EIGHT!  
AG: No, Porrim, I feel I should 8e the one to apologize. I never asked for this kind of fixation from someone who can 8arely speak to me without uncomforta8le and unwelcome flirtatious advances.  
AG: Apparently, it simply wouldn't 8e enough for him that I was his, he would need me in all his quadrants at once.  
AG: And what's all this 8est friend 8usiness?  
GA: I think it's ano+ther human affectatio+n he's picked up in an attempt to+ seem charming instead o+f despicable.  
AG: Why would he choose you to 8e his 8est friend?  
GA: I do+n't think he's figured that o+ut, so+ yo+u can relax. I do+ have standards, and o+ne o+f tho+se standards is keeping secrets.  
AG: 8ut if he doesn't know, then why...?  
GA: Let me answer this ho+w I think Cro+nus wo+uld answer:  
GA: LES8IANS!  
GA: Also+, I may have accidentally been to+o+ kind to+ him when he talked at me o+nce. He pro+bably thinks I'm actually o+ne o+f his friends.  
AG: Do you think Meenah knows a8out this?  
GA: I'm guessing she go+t an e-mail fro+m Cro+nus to+o+, but she might no+t o+pen it if we do+n't talk to+ her abo+ut it.  
AG: That is true. Without you reaching out to me to warn me a8out what was lurking in my in8ox, I would have gone on with my life, unaware that Cronus was o8sessing over my existence.  
GA: I wo+uld tell yo+u no+t to+ wo+rry abo+ut it, but that seems to+ beco+me a meme in the script.  
GA: This is so+mething to+ wo+rry abo+ut, and we need to+ do+ so+mething abo+ut it.  
AG: The rest of the script...  
GA: As unflattering as it gets.  
AG: We have to tell everyone. Any8ody who got that e-mail needs to know what's in that attachment.  
GA: Yo+u sho+uld pro+bably tell Meenah.  
AG: Me? Why?  
GA: Didn't the two+ o+f yo+u used to+...?  
AG: You're right. Goodness, Porrim, you're a8solutely right.  
AG: Did he do this just to hurt people? Is this some kind of threat meant to make me want to 8e with him?  
GA: Yeah, yo+u're go+ing to+ need emo+tio+nal suppo+rt to+ get thro+ugh the rest o+f the script.  
GA: Message Meenah first, so+ she kno+ws what's co+ming. Then--I hate to+ say this, but yo+u really have to+ read the who+le thing to+ grasp just ho+w ho+rrible it is.  
AG: If it's truly that 8ad, then I'm going to need help reaching out to warn people a8out this.  
GA: I already kno+w who+ I need to+ tell. It's... no+t go+ing to+ be pretty.  
AG: That 8astard.  
AG: W8 here.  
\-- autotelicGrandiosity [AG] ceased trolling genesicAmphimixis [GA] at 21:54 --

\-- autotelicGrandiosity [AG] began trolling covinousCerise [CC] at 21:55 --  
CC: the shell you pestering me so early for  
AG: Have you 8een through your e-mail yet this evening?  
CC: nah aint got no time for that  
AG: There's something you really need to see to 8elieve.  
CC: buncha spam nofin much  
AG: 8y chance, do you have Cronus filtered to your spam folder?  
CC: for good reason  
AG: I don't doubt that, 8ut this is important. Search for an e-mail from him with attachments.  
CC: that would be all of them  
AG: Ugh, he got you with the 8ulge pics too?  
CC: what kinda bait am i lookin for here  
AG: It's a document, not an image. Thank goodness for that.  
CC: the hivweblock  
CC: theres just a title the rest of the email is blank  
AG: There's no viruses. Open the document and go to the second chapter. Tell me what you see.  
CC: oh  
CC: oh buoy  
CC: is he still on about that?  
AG: I told him that once, on a whim, to stop him from angling for my pale quadrant. He didn't need to know the details. Or deserve to know the details, frankly. 8ut then that leads to... this.  
AG: I'm so sorry, Meenah. I feel like this is my fault. If I had more definitively rejected him red, and even 8lack, I don't think any of this would have happened.  
AG: I haven't read the script through, or even thoroughly picked apart the scenes I've stumbled through. 8ut from what I was a8le to read already, everything is just a8out that horrid all the way through. I'm dreading the end of the script, if he maligns my character so 8adly in the 8eginning.  
CC: hey gill  
AG: Yes?  
CC: shut up  
CC: i mean that in the nicest way  
CC: you aint responsible for this flotsam  
CC: we just gotta do damage control  
AG: Damage control. Right. We should 8e a8le to do something like that, right?  
AG: Hang on, I'll set up a memo. I feel like all of us should be talking about this together.  
CC: all a us?  
AG: It's 8ad, Meenah. Very 8ad. I'm probably going to need your help reaching out to people to warn them a8out this, and what Cronus truly thinks a8out them.  
CC: betta make that memo then if theres that much bullshark infesting the waters  
AG: W8 here, I'll invite you when it's ready.  
\-- autotelicGrandiosity [AG] ceased trolling covinousCerise [CC] at 22:09 --

autotelicGrandiosity [AG] RIGHT NOW opened memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus???????? on board Assorted 8a88lings and nonsense..  
AG RIGHT NOW invited genesicAmphimixis [GA] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
AG RIGHT NOW invited covinousCerise [CC] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CC RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CC: what the shell is this buoys problem anemoneway  
GA RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
GA: I do+n't kno+w ho+w he go+t this idea into+ his head in the first place, but it was a bad idea to+ fo+llo+w thro+ugh with it.  
GA: Ho+w far have yo+u read?  
CC: only the first scene with me in it  
GA: As painful as it is, yo+u sho+uld pro+bably read the who+le thing. Especially if yo+u're lo+o+king fo+r reaso+ns to+ hate Cro+nus.  
CC: he does make that part pretty easy  
CC: it doesnt get any betta does it  
GA: The last scene in particular is... grueso+me.  
AG RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
AG: Why are there so many pailing scenes? This is disgusting. As if I would ever pail him in the first place--8ut then with you, Porrim, and he even insinuates that given my druthers I would quadrant with Kankri!  
CC: this is p fucked up yo  
CC: i got some disease and then he dont even follow through with what it is or whether it got treated  
CC: guess he dont care if i double die if its for his little play thing  
GA: I'm o+ffended on Aranea's behalf that Cro+nus wro+te her as a bluh bluh huge bitch that wo+uld cheat o+n her matesprit with her matesprit's... Am I suppo+sed to+ be his mo+irail?  
AG: I think that's what a 8est friend is, for humans. And remember, he has that made-up complex.  
GA: Ugh, do+n't remind me. He's just do+ing it fo+r attentio+n.  
CC: you mean like everyfin he ever does  
AG: Well, he has our attention, all right. It's 8ad attention. Very, very 8ad attention.  
AG: ... And to 8e fair, if Cronus were somehow to trap me in a m8tespritship with him, I would undou8tedly cheat on him, because for one, it would 8e against my will that I was quadranted with him in the first place, and for another, it's no more than he deserves after his flirtations with literally every other person any of us know.  
GA: I'm so+ insulted that he thinks I'm so+meho+w his "best friend." Is his so+cial sphere that limited that he thinks I'm the clo+sest perso+n to+ him?  
CC: probably another fantasy of his  
AG: And he would pro8a8ly try to "have sex" with you anyway, with some excuse of "that's what 8est friends do for each other."  
AG: I think he originally wrote this to send just to me, with a point that he wants me to be his m8tesprit at any and all costs, 8ut he added so many other people that it's starting to distur8 me.  
AG: How am I going to warn them all????????  
GA: Yo+u're no+t alo+ne, yo+u kno+w.  
GA: There's so+meo+ne I need to+ warn. Ho+ld do+wn the fo+rt until I return.  
GA RIGHT NOW left memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.

\-- genesicAmphimixis [GA] began trolling crucifiedGehenna [CG] at 22:37 --  
GA: Hello+, Kankri.  
CG: G99d evening, P9rrim. I w9uld ask t9 what I 9we the... pleasure, 6ut I have a feeling I kn9w why y9u're tr9lling me. Frankly, this has y9ur signature all 9ver it. If y9u wanted t9 talk true s9cial justice, and the undenia6le struggle to 6uild a w9rking praxis 6y which t9 examine 9ur relatively privileged mindsets, y9u c9uld have just t9ld me, instead 9f attempting to manipulate me in such a deplora6le manner. #call9ut #dragging  
GA: ... Yo+u think I'm the o+ne behind this?  
GA: Check the sender's e-mail address again befo+re yo+u accuse me o+f do+ing shit I didn't do+. #tw: swearing  
CG: Ah. I see.  
GA: And my apo+lo+gy is where?  
CG: Y9u think y9u deserve an ap9l9gy f9r deli6erately creating a misc9ncepti9n?  
GA: I didn't, but since it's clear to+ me that yo+u do+n't feel like acting decent, co+nsider this yo+ur trigger warning fo+r the attachment o+n the e-mail yo+u're abo+ut to+ o+pen.  
CG: Why w9uld y9u assume I w9uld d9 anything y9u say?  
GA: Fine. Do+n't o+pen it.  
CG: I'm 9pening it. What kinds of trigger warnings sh9uld I expect, given that Cr9nus, as c9nsiderate as he can 9ccasi9nally 6e, did n9t pr9vide any?  
GA: This is go+ing to+ be a lo+ng list, so+ if yo+u read so+mething yo+u do+n't like befo+re I finish typing o+ut this message, it's yo+ur o+wn damn fault. #tw: swearing  
GA: #tw: bribery #tw: implied vo+yeurism #tw: quadrant traditio+nalism #tw: species appro+priatio+n #tw: graphic depictio+ns of pailing #tw: mituna #tw: no+n-mo+no+gamo+us quadrants #tw: infidelity #tw: cucko+lding #tw: tho+rnflo+wers #tw: disease #tw: do+n't wo+rry abo+ut it #tw: do+mestic vio+lence #tw: miso+gyny #tw: classism #tw: drugs #tw: cannabis #tw: firearms #tw: vio+lence #tw: kankri #tw: swearing #tw: emo+tio+nal abuse #tw: celebratio+ns #tw: grub mentio+n #tw: cho+co+late #tw: lying #tw: inaccurate representatio+ns o+f peo+ple yo+u kno+w in real life #tw: majo+r character death #tw: suicide #tw: suicide threats as manipulatio+n #tw: interro+lo+gist mentio+n #tw: dead bo+dy #tw: spo+rtsball  
GA: That's all I co+uld think o+f fo+r no+w, and that's including yo+ur pet triggers.  
CG: Y9u missed #tw: neglecting t9 trigger warn  
GA: We're talking abo+ut Cro+nus. So+me things can be left unstated but understo+o+d.  
CG: I hesitate t9 read this entire... whatever this is, 9n the principle that I d9n't seem t9 6e heavily inv9lved. A curs9ry search f9r my name yielded 9nly 9ne scene's w9rth 9f results.  
GA: Cro+nus spammed that to+ everyo+ne, with the intent that they read it. All o+f it.  
GA: In my o+pinio+n, it reveals a lo+t o+f Cro+nus's character as a perso+n. If you still think he's a co+o+l guy and yo+u want to+ be friends with him, because o+f his "humankin" o+bsessio+n o+r whatever, yo+u sho+uld kno+w what he thinks abo+ut yo+u and the rest o+f the peo+ple in his sessio+n.  
GA: He even bro+ught yo+ur bancesto+r into+ this.  
CG: He did WHAT n9w? #tw: capitalizati9n  
GA: And his o+wn, with mo+re frequency.  
CG: 9h, n9. 9h n9 he didn't. He a6s9lutely did n9t 6ring Karkat int9 this... this.... What is this supp9sed t9 6e, anyh9w?  
GA: O+ur wo+rking theo+ry is that Cro+nus is using this to+ sho+w Aranea what will happen if she do+esn't agree to+ be his matesprit if and when he ever finds the co+urage to ask her.  
GA: I can invite yo+u to+ the gro+up memo+ so+ yo+u can jo+in in with the o+ther expressio+ns o+f general revulsio+n.  
CG: Please. After reading m9re, I 6elieve I will need s9me f9rm 9f em9ti9nal supp9rt t9 6ring myself t9 read the rest.  
GA: No+w imagine ho+w Aranea feels, as the target o+f Cro+nus's hamfisted manipulatio+n techniques.  
CG: I must 6e all9wed t9 c9mf9rt her and reassure her that n9ne 9f this was her fault. Please, invite me t9 the mem9.  
GA: So+ be it.  
\-- genesicAmphimixis [GA] ceased trolling crucifiedGehenna [CG] at 22:53 --

GA RIGHT NOW rejoined memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
GA RIGHT NOW invited crucifiedGehenna [CG] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CG RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CG: Hell9.  
AG: Oh, hello, Kankri. I'm glad Porrim reached out to you, since you were mentioned in the script. I hope it hasn't 8een too traumatizing so far.  
CG: It's 6een h9rri6le. I can't 6elieve Cr9nus w9uld d9 a thing like this t9 his friends.  
AG: After this, I don't want to even know him anymore, let alone 8e his friend. I wish he would just forget a8out me.  
CG: I understand. It has t9 sting, kn9wing that when y9u turn s9me9ne d9wn, they c9uld write this s9rt 9f revenge fantasy a69ut y9u. N9t that y9u sh9uld necessarily have d9ne s9mething that w9uld g9 against y9ur character, 6ut perhaps if y9u c9uld let d9wn pr9spective partners a little easier in the future, y9u w9uld never have t9 w9rry a69ut this again.  
CG: What is especially distur6ing t9 me is the, erm. Climax 9f the dramatic structure, as it were. Cr9nus writes this as if he w9uld rather die than 6e with9ut y9u. Tragically r9mantic, as the m9st lauded playwrights w9uld execute it.  
AG: 8ut I would never cheat on a m8tesprit! He's mischaracterized me and coveted me as if I were his own, his little marionette to control just like he could write me into or out of a play. If it were anyone 8ut Cronus, I could perhaps find some merit to the work as a whole, 8ut this? After he spent so long deli8erately making me uncomforta8le talking a8out his physiology and spinning a tall tale to impress me, he still finds the time and energy to write this? As if I spurned him on his great quadrant quest?  
AG: This is distur8ing, and I wish I had never seen it.  
CG: Um... well then.  
CG: There, there, Aranea. It can't 6e all that 6ad.  
GA: Kanny, dear. Please. Sto+p talking while yo+u're behind.  
CG: I d9n't recall asking f9r y9ur input, lusus mine.  
AG: Let's please not argue, I'm already in a 8ad mood from this unexpected 8ehavior and I need advice and support.  
GA: Listen to+ her, Kanny.  
CG: All right. Fine.  
CG: Wh9 else is currently in this mem9? 6esides myself, y9u, and P9rrim, that is.  
CC: sup dork  
CG: Meenah, that was rude and als9 c9mpletely uncalled f9r. That w9rd is seen as 9ffensive 6y s9me, th9ugh thankfully n9t myself, s9 y9u need n9t c9ncern y9urself with specifically trigger warning f9r it, 6ut all the same, I w9uld prefer it if y9u didn't use such language s9 call9usly.  
CC: waterever nerd  
CC: im gonna go find someone rad to glub at  
CC RIGHT NOW left memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.

\-- covinousCerise [CC] began trolling gimcrackChoreographer [GC] at 23:09 --  
CC: sup sis  
GC: yoooooo, p31x3s!  
CC: hope i aint interruptin any gamin sessions you probably got goin on  
GC: nop3, but h3y, s1nc3 you'r3 h3r3, ch3ck out th1s 4w3som3 brows3r g4m3 1 just found!  
GC: 1 th1nk 1t's c4ll3d 4 w4lk4round. w4nn4 try?  
CC: think ill pass  
GC: so 1 b3t you w4nn4 s33 som3 of my sw33t k1ckfl1pz th3n??  
CC: nah its somefin else  
CC: check yo email  
GC: 4w m4n, who 3v3n do3s th4t 4nymor3, 3m41l1ng p3opl3 stuff? 1nst4nt m3ss4g1ng 1s wh3r3 1t's 4t!  
CC: whats your inbox lookin like  
GC: som3 3xclus1v3s for my l1m1t3d 3d1t1on mounts, 4 f3w d1scounts for b3t4 t3st1ng...  
GC: w41t, why would cronop3 s3nd m3 som3th1ng?  
CC: dunno you tell me  
GC: 1s th1s... som3 k1nd of scr1pt?  
CC: its a shipwreck is what it is  
GC: 4r4n34... sh1tttt, gurl's gonn4 n33d som3 h3lp.  
GC: 4nd of cours3 th3 only r34son 1'm 3v3n 1nclud3d 1n h3r3 1s b3c4us3 h3 w4nts to t4k3 ch34p shots 4t my m4t3spr1t.  
GC: 1 c4n't 3v3n sm3ll 4nd 1 c4n t3ll th3r3 1s 4 m4ss1v3 wh1ff of sh1t com1n' outt4 th1s.  
CC: get in the group chat were gonna fork the shit outta it  
GC: uh... 1s th4t l1k3 spork1ng?  
CC: yeah that thing  
GC: H3LL Y34H, count m3 1n!  
GC: up top, m33n!  
CC: id rather naut youd find some way to make my hand go numb even through my shelltop  
GC: st1ll, though, th3 m3mo sounds l1k3 fun.  
CC: hold on while i get you an invite  
\-- covinousCerise [CC] ceased trolling gimcrackChoreographer [GC] at 23:18 --

CC RIGHT NOW rejoined memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CC RIGHT NOW invited gimcrackChoreographer [GC] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
GC RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
GC: yooooooooo!  
GA: O+h, hello+, Latula.  
GC: h3y, m3rryg4mz!  
CG: 9h, Latula! When did y9u get here? I wasn't expecting the pleasure 9f y9ur c9mpany this evening. Hell9! Please d9n't let Cr9nus put y9u 9ff y9ur "game."  
GC: 1... w4sn't gonn4?  
CG: G99d. I kn9w Cr9nus can 6e exceedingly aggravating and s9metimes even d9wnright rude, but I d9 h9pe this little incident d9esn't lead t9 y9u dismissing him 9ut 9f hand. Cr9nus is a g99d tr9ll and a great friend. D9n't a6and9n him.  
AG: Latula, I am so, so sorry you were involved with this. I may not 8e to 8lame, 8ut I feel somehow responsi8le for Cronus's deplora8le 8ehavior.  
GC: 4w, com3 on, 4-r41n! th1s guy 4in't got noth1n' on you. l3t m3 h1gh f1v3 you, s33 1f 1 c4n't g3t you to sm1l3 4g41n.  
AG: Really? You would do that? For me?  
GA: Do+ yo+u really want her handprint o+n yo+u fo+r the rest o+f the night?  
AG: It's the offer of kindness that counts the most. I really do appreci8te the support, Latula. I confess, I feel a 8it overwhelmed by Cronus's lack of decorum here. I'm not sure how to respond to him, or if I should even acknowledge that he's done this or not. I need all the advice I can get.  
CG: D9 y9u want advice? I can give advice.  
GA: #tw: unso+licited advice  
GC: com3 on, you c4n't l3t th1s guy g3t you down! you m4y not b3 4s f4r-out r4d1c4l 4s yours truly, but you st1ll know how to h4ng t3n 1n 4 rough spot. 1 know you c4n g3t through th1s no prob!  
GC: 4nd 1f you th1nk cronono n33ds 4 sl4p 1n th3 f4c3, 1 would b3 mor3 th4n w1ll1ng to d3l1v3r.  
AG: Wow. Thank you, Latula. Do you mind if I hold that idea in reserve? It's certainly more... tame, than I was imagining for a punishment for this magnitude of disgrace.  
GC: h3y, th1s guy 1s 4 c3rt1f13d cr33p, 4nd you'r3 gonn4 n33d 4ll th3 h3lp you c4n g3t 1n t3ll1ng h1m off. 1 got no probz w1th b31ng your b4ckup.  
GC: not r1ght now, though, 1 th1nk th3r3's som3on3 1 n33d to t4lk to 4bout h1s l3v3l of 1nvolv3m3nt 1n th3s3 sn3n4n1g1zzl3zzz.  
AG: There's really no need to invite him back to the group memo.  
GC: oh, r3l4x, k1ndf4ng! my m4n's h4rml3ss so long 4s 1'm 4round.  
GC: trust m3, 1 tot4lly g3t th4t cr4ycr4y r41s3d your h4ckl3s, but 1 c4n k33p my m4t3spr1t on 4 l34sh. r3m3mb34r, h3 knows wh4t th1s f33ls l1k3, too. 1 th1nk h3 c4n h3lp you.  
AG: I also don't want to overload him if I can help it.  
CG: While I d9 appreciate treating Mituna's traumatic 6rain injury with the gravitas it deserves, d9n't y9u think the tw9 9f y9u are perhaps 9verstepping y9ur 69unds in deciding f9r y9urselves what s9me9ne else may 9r may n9t 6e capa6le 9f? He may have a disa6ility, 6ut that d9esn't mean y9u can speak 9ver him 9r his lived experiences.  
CG: That 6eing said, I d9 think the subject at hand may 6e t99 nuanced f9r his particular sensi6ilities. I'm n9t quite sure what he c9uld possi6ly add to the discussi9n, 6esides the 96vi9us innuend9s and d9u6le entendres. He is in9rdinately f9nd 9f duality, after all. I kn9w that he was menti9ned in m9re than 9ne scene, 6ut surely that d9esn't mean that he can 6arge int9 this space and stutter 9ut his usual inane drivel. Given what Aranea has just experienced, it may c9me acr9ss as p9uring s9dium chl9ride int9 a lacerati9n, as it were. He is unc9uth and n9t fit f9r p9lite c9mpany, including the c9mpany we have here.  
CC: oh clam it already kankle  
GC: uh... th4nks? for your 1nput?  
GC: 1'm just gonn4... go. now. by3.  
GC RIGHT NOW left memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.

\-- gimcrackChoreographer [GC] began trolling titsnAss [TA] at 23:41 --  
GC: h3y b4by <3  
TA: Y0000 5W337CH33K5 WH475 G00D  
GC: you ch3ck your 3m41l y3t ton1ght?  
TA: G07 D4NG 4R3 Y0U 4SK1NG 480U7 7H47 0FFR4N51V3 P31C3 0F 5H1F WH3R3 CR0NU7Z 700K 4 DUMP 1N MY 1NB0X  
GC: y34h... th4t. sorry, b4b3.  
TA: WHY 4R3 Y1U 4P0P0G1Z1NG F0R CR0N0P3  
TA: 175 N07 YOUR F4U1T H35 4 L1L 817CHPUNK  
GC: 1 know, but now h3's not just go1ng 4ft3r you. h3 got 4r4n34 th1s t1m3.  
GC: 4nd cr4nky, 4nd m3m3, 4nd pornst4r, 4nd 3v3n som3 of our b4nc3stors.  
TA: 1 C4N H4ND3L H1M M4K1NG F4N 0F M3  
TA: 1 G37 17 P30PL3 7H1NK 1M 4 R374RD 83CU453 1 D1D 50M37H1NG N1C3 F0R 7H3M  
GC: don't s4y th4t stuff 4bout yours3lf, hon...  
TA: WH47 1M S4Y1NG 15 CR4YNUS 7H1NK5 1 C4N7 F1GH7 84CK  
TA: 7H475 WHY H35 4LW4Y5 7HR43T4N1NG 70 R34P M3 4ND 4L73RN14N CULL M3 4ND 3U7H4N1Z3 M3 4ND H17 M3 4ND 4LL 7H47 5H177  
TA: H3 7H1NK5 H3 C4N G37 4W4Y W17H 17 51NC3 1M 50F4 K1NG W33 70DD D1D 7H47 1 C4N7 73LL 4NY0N3 3L35 WH45 H3 54Y5 70W M3  
TA: 4ND U5U4LLY H35 7W0 MU5H 0F 4 W33N13 HU7 JR 700 K33P B3G1N 4N 455H4L3 WH3N 50M30N3 L13K M33NGR1LL 15 W475H1NG  
TA: 8U7 7H15 7H1NG W17H 4G WH3R3 H3 W4N75 70 1DK F1UCK1NF K1LL H1M53LF 83CU453 5H3 WN07 L1K3 H1M 84CK 0R P41L H1M 0R WH483V3R  
TA: L13K S3R1U05L3Y 7H15 15 UNC4LL3D F0UR 4ND 1 WN4NN4 FRY H1M L1K3 4 F15H  
TA: 83CU435 WH45 7H3 F1UCK D4D SH3 3VR3 D0 70 H1M 7W0 M4K3 H1M D0 7H47 70 H3R  
GC: noth1ng. sh3 d1dn't do 4nyth1ng. th4t's th3 po1nt. nobody d3s3rv3s th1s. not you, not k1ndf4ng, not 4nyon3.  
TA: FU1CCK 7H15 FRUCK1GN 455 8ULL5HI5 R3M1DN M3 WHY 1 D0N7 JU57 P51 7H3 5H18 0U7 0F H1M??  
GC: prob4bly b3c4us3 th4t would m4k3 you just 4s b4d 4s h1m.  
TA: H3 HUR75 MY FR31ND5 H3 HRU75 MY M4735PR17 H3 HUR57 3V3RY0N3 WH0 3V3R 5700D UP F0UR M3  
TA: D13D Y0U R34D 7H3 3ND1NG Y37?  
GC: gott4 4dm1t, 1 couldn't g3t th4t f4r just r34d1ng on my own. w3 n33d h3lp spork1ng th1s th1ng 1n group ch4t.  
TA: 7H3 UNR3P4N754N7 4557URD 8451C4LLY 54Y5 H3 W0ULD CULL H1M53LF 1F 88 L3FT H1M  
GC: th4t's, uh... not r1ght. 4t 4ll.  
TA: 4R3 Y1U K1DD1NG M3 175 8UCK1NG H1L4R135  
TA: 7H57 CR4V3N L1L 817CH 7H3R3 W00D3N7 K1LL H1M53LF 3V3N 1F 17 W0ULD G37 H1M BULG3 UP H15 455 0R 4 N00K 7W0 CR4M H15 T0NGU3 1N  
GC: st1ll, h3's do1ng 4ll th3 s4m3 old cr4p 4ll ov3r 4g41n.  
GC: 1'd 1nv1t3 you to th3 m3mo, but k1ndf4ng h4s 4 po1nt: 1 don't w4nn4 1nv1t3 you to som3th1ng th4t's gonn4 r3m1nd you of just how sh1tty th1s sh1tb4g 1s.  
TA: 47 L3457 1 C4N 83 4R0UND 70 5H0W H3R 7H47 7H1NG5 C0ULD 4LW4Y5 83 W0R53  
GC: 4nd tbh 1'm st4ll1ng b3c4us3 c4nk3r sor3 1s 1n th3r3 4ct1ng 4ll h1gh 4nd m1ghty 4nd p3rv1ng on k1ndf4ng just 4s b4d 4s our f4vor1t3 upsk1rt photogr4ph3r.  
TA: D0 YU0 7H1NK 1F 1 W3N7 FULL R374RD H3 W10LD L34V3  
GC: n3v3r go full r3t4rd. h4h4, 1 lov3 th4t m3m3.  
TA: L3MM3 1N 1 W4NN4N4 TL4K T0 3V3RY7R0LL  
GC: ok, b4byb33, but m3rryg4mz 1s 1n th3r3 k33p1ng c4nkl3z from go1ng full r3t4rd h1ms3lf. c4n you prom1s3 to pull b4ck 1f 1 s1gn4l you'r3 m4k1ng k1ndf4ng f33l b4d?  
TA: H3LL Y34H H0W L0GN H45 17 3V3N 833N 53NC3 W3 L457 H4D 70 54F3W0RD  
GC: n3v3r long 3nough. m4yb3 l4t3r ton1ght w3 c4n t3st your r3s1l13nc3 4g41n, y34h?  
TA: Y0U H34V 4 F1L7HY P4N  
TA: 4ND 175 4LLLLLLL M1N3333333433333  
TA: <3  
GC: <3  
\-- gimcrackChoreographer [GC] ceased trolling titsnAss [TA] at 00:02 --

GC RIGHT NOW rejoined memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
GC RIGHT NOW invited titsnAss [TA] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
AG: Oh, hello, Mituna! I'm glad you decided you were a8le to participate in this memo. I assume you've seen Cronus's e-mail 8y now.  
CG: A much 6etter use 9f language t9 acc9mplish a n9n-a6leist end, Aranea.  
TA RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
TA: Y34H  
CC: sup nooklicker  
TA: 5UP GL083H4NDL3R  
TA: H0W Y13U D01N 5P4WN0F4834CH  
CG: Mituna, I appreciate that y9u have s9mething clearly wr9ng with y9u that causes y9u t9 act in ways that are s9cially unaccepta6le, 6ut y9u c9uld at least make a c9l9ra6le attempt t9 m9derate y9ur language in mixed c9mpany. And g99dness, Meenah, d9 y9u kiss the Empress with that m9uth?  
GA: O+h, shut up, Kanny.  
AG: I'm so sorry, Mituna. I feel like this is somewhat my fault. I can't 8elieve Cronus would involve everyone just to get 8ack at me.  
TA: 175 N07 Y1UR F4UL7 H35 J5U7 4N 4558U77  
TA: 47 L3457 1 D1D 50M37H1NG 7W0 D353RV3 17 Y0U DUDN7 D0 J4CK 5H17  
AG: Oh. Oh my goodness, I'd totally forgotten about that. No, Mituna, you didn't deserve any of that. Everything Cronus said to you was a8solutely inappropriate and disgusting.  
AG: And if you wouldn't say it to me, you pro8a8ly shouldn't say it to yourself. 8e kind to yourself. You deserve far 8etter than how Cronus has treated you.  
TA: 54M3  
TA: 70W Y0U  
CG: It's nice t9 see that y9u can, in fact, 6ehave when y9u set y9ur mind t9 it, Mituna. N9w, Aranea has had a trying day, and I w9uld wager that she w9uld like s9me time t9 pr9cess. With9ut y9u.  
GC: y34h, b3c4us3 how d4r3 som3on3 h4v3 4 d1s4b1l1ty wh3r3 you c4n s33 1t, r1ght?  
CC: what the actual fuq is wrong with you cranky  
GA: No+w, everyo+ne, let's co+o+l do+wn.  
GA: The impo+rtant thing to+ remember here is that Cro+nus is a ho+rrible perso+n and that this script is so+me o+f the wo+rst tripe I've read in a lo+ng time. And I've bo+rro+wed my bancesto+r's ro+mance literature.  
TA: Y3H4 P0RN574R D1D Y0U 533 WH3R3 CR4YCR4Y 541D H3 W45 G0NN4N4 K1LL H1M5L3F H4H4 WH47 4 700L  
GC: or th3 p4rt wh3r3 k1ndf4ng l13d to h1m 4bout som3th1ng to m4k3 1t 1nt3r3st1ng?  
GC: 1 c4n't b3l13v3 th1s 1s wh4t h3 r34lly th1nks 4ll of us 4r3 l1ke.  
CG: I, f9r 9ne, am distur6ed that he seems t9 have inv9lved n9t just 9ur sessi9n's players, 6ut als9 mischaracterized 9ur 6ancest9rs' sessi9n as well. They are far m9re y9ung and inn9cent than we, and they deserve 9ur 6enev9lent pr9tecti9n.  
GA: If yo+u're so+ wo+rried abo+ut them, why no+t warn them o+f the shitsto+rm that's abo+ut to+ land?  
TA: H35 700 5C4R3D 70 7L4K 70 H15 1NC35T0R  
CG: That's n9t it at ALL!  
GC: m3rryg4mz 1s r1ght, though. th3y n33d to know th4t cr4ynus couldn't 3v3n k33p h1s n4rr4t1v3 1n h1s p4ntz.  
AG: Does anyone have reliable contact information for them? I've never spoken to my 8ancestor, myself, even though I saw her mentioned for a line or two as a throwaway character.  
GA: My Alternian co+unterpart wasn't even mentio+ned.  
GC: n31th3r w4s m1n3, but cronop3 som3how wr4ngl3d som3troll who t4lks 3x4ctly l1k3 h1m 1n th3r3.  
TA: 1 G07 N07H1N  
CC: he made a jettisoned reference to fef but i aint got no contact info of hers  
CC: no reason to take the wind outta her sails for the halibut if i dont gotta  
CG: I see it has 6ec9me incum6ent up9n me t9 reach 9ut t9 pr9selytize--I mean c9nvert--I mean alert. Ahem. Alert the y9unger, m9re tender tr9lls of Cr9nus's 6ehavi9r here. As much as I w9uld like t9 6elieve that Cr9nus did this, wr9te this, 9ut 9f the g99dness 9f his thr966ing vascular, that he meant n9 harm, and that the acti9n itself is 6enign and 6land at 6est, I understand that parts 9f the script c9uld 6e interpreted in a less f9rgiving manner and that the c9ncept itself appears t9 have 6een p99rly written. In additi9n, he c9uldn't 6ring himself t9 69ther with adding trigger warnings t9 his pr9se, which is unc9nsci9na6le and degenerate. He c9ntinues t9 set a p99r example f9r his descendant, 9r 6ancest9r if y9u prefer that term f9r 9ur Alternian c9unterparts. In additi9n, if I g9t int9 c9ntact with Latula's 6ancest9r, I have n9 d9u6t that she w9uld inf9rm me that Cr9nus's depicti9n of us is s9me f9rm 9f illegal, 9r a t9rt, 9r s9mething 9f that nature. The c9ntent is defamat9ry, 6ut it c9uld 6e that he is9lated himself f9r s9 l9ng while he was writing it that he f9rg9t 9ur ideals and even the very way we express 9urselves. Ultimately, h9wever, Aranea has expressed a wish t9 send an alert t9 every9ne even tangentially inv9lved in this piece 9f ficti9n. I will d9 what I must.  
CG: When I return, I will lecture--I mean inf9dump--I mean inf9rm. Yes, inf9rm. I will inf9rm all of y9u in the mem9 9f the fine line 6etween ficti9n and reality, and h9w Cr9nus may 6e using this ficti9n t9 actually keep fr9m lashing 9ut against his peers, as a way 9f suppressing his innately vi9lent vi9let6l99d nature. H9wever supp9rted this p9siti9n may 6e 6y science, h9wever, it d9es n9t 9utweigh th9se wh9 have actually 6een hurt 6y this media, such as 9ur dear friend Aranea, and their wish t9 actively cens9r this activity fr9m pu6lic c9mmunicati9n spaces. Cr9nus's ficti9n is, unf9rtunately, s9me9ne's reality, and it seems wr9ng t9 fetishize and 9therwise give v9ice t9 th9se perverted instincts when they c9uld 6e written f9r private use 9nly and kept away fr9m the impressi9na6le am9ng us wh9 w9uld use this material as s9me s9rt 9f guide 9r aid in h9w t9 m9re effectively a6use 9thers.  
AG: Kankri?  
CG: 9f c9urse, I'm speaking f9r y9ur 96vi9us wishes, Aranea. As a victim 9f textual assault, I'm sure y9u w9uld agree with me that even th9ugh Cr9nus kept this 9ff the 6etter part 9f Tr9llnet, and even th9ugh he's 6een the victim 9f a truly excessive am9unt 9f rejecti9ns b9th r9mantic and sexual, and even th9ugh he's using this writing as s9me s9rt 9f misguided coping mechanism f9r the a6use he's 6een thr9ugh, it w9uld 6e m9re appr9priate f9r him never t9 have shared it with any 9f us.  
AG: Kankri.  
CG: Yes, what d9 y9u want?  
AG: You really want to contact your 8ancestor right now. Trust me on this.  
CG: Anything t9 help a victim, 9f c9urse. 9r sh9uld I say surviv9r? Ah, as the a6use has already taken place 6ut is still affecting y9u s9meh9w, I w9uld classify y9u as a victim. I will put aside my pers9nal scruples and drag my 6ancest9r int9 y9ur pers9nal pr96lems. Just f9r y9u, just 6ecause y9u are 6eing a victim.  
CG RIGHT NOW left memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.

\-- crucifiedGehenna [CG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:30 --  
CG: Hell9, Karkat, 6ancest9r mine. I'm afraid I c9me t9 y9u t9night with 6ad tidings.  
CG: 6ef9re I delve any further int9 the unpleasant inf9rmati9n I must c9nvey t9 y9u, I sh9uld set aside a m9ment t9 trigger-warn this c9nversati9n. #tw: uns9licited e-mail #tw: defamat9ry c9ntent #tw: pers9nal pr9blems #tw: cr9nus #tw: 96jectively 6ad literature #tw: ficti9n #tw: ficti9n as reality #tw: graphic depicti9ns 9f pailing #tw: graphic depicti9ns 9f vi9lence #tw: firearms #tw: drug menti9n #tw: cannabis #tw: interquadrant cuck9lding #tw: quadrant 6etrayal #tw: self-culling #tw: suicide as manipulati9n #tw: em9ti9nal manipulati9n  
CG: And with the preliminaries n9w safely 6ehind us, finally I can arrive at the p9int 9f my serm9n--I mean, this c9nversati9n, that I wish I c9uld have started with in the first place.  
CG:  
CG: 6y y9ur silence, I presume that y9u have enthusiastically c9nsented t9 this give-and-take 9f t9day's less9n f9r y9ur 6enefit. Als9, y9u are the 9nly c9ntact f9r the m9ment that the 6ef9ran sessi9n has with the Alternian sessi9n, and I am the 9ne wh9 c9ntr9ls that inf9rmati9n. Rest assured that if any 9f the 9thers had an indicati9n 9f h9w t9 c9ntact their p9st-scratch selves, I w9uld n9t have 6een the first ch9ice f9r this missi9n.  
CG: Let me 6egin. Have y9u checked y9ur e-mail this evening?  
CG:  
CG:  
CG:  
CG: YES.  
CG: Ah, g99d, then y9u must already kn9w the reas9n f9r which I am currently messaging y9u. Cr9nus appears t9 have written a script that includes a num6er 9f the tr9lls fr9m 9ur sessi9n, al9ng with y9u and Cr9nus's 6ancest9r, wh9m we desperately h9pe t9 reach. (Rest assured, the pun 9n his aspect was unintenti9nal.) While the 6runt 9f the script falls 9n 9ur Maryam and Serket, y9ur Amp9ra als9 seems t9 have a significant am9unt 9f "screen time," g9ing 6y the quirk Cr9nus ch9se t9 assign that tr9ll. I am c9unting 9n y9u t9 c9ntact him and warn him 9f the p9ssi6le impact this revelati9n will have 9n his reputati9n, assuming 9f c9urse that he has any s9rt 9f reputati9n that c9uld p9ssi6ly 6e ruined 6y s9mething 9f this cali6er, given that he may 6e, after all, an Amp9ra.  
CG:  
CG: WHAT  
CG: DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME, EXACTLY?  
CG: I understand n9w: y9u have checked y9ur e-mail, 6ut perhaps y9u did n9t find Cr9nus's c9rresp9ndence.  
CG: I HAVE ALL EIGHT OF HIS ADDRESSES SET TO GO STRAIGHT TO PURGATORY. WHATEVER HE SENT ME IS LONG GONE IN THE ETHER OF THE TROLLERNET. BYE-BYE, BITS AND BYTES. ENJOY YOUR OBLIVION, KNOWING YOU ARE NO LONGER ATTACHED TO THE UNDOUBTEDLY HORRIFIC SCREED YOU REPRESENTED IN DIGITAL LIFE.  
CG: I'll f9rward y9u the attachment.  
CG: HOLD ON, I HAVE TO UNDO YOUR SPAM FLAG.  
CG: OK, TRY AGAIN NOW.  
CG: I've f9rwarded what I received, as I received it. As y9u can see, there was n9 69dy t9 the 9riginal e-mail. The attachment is clear 9f 6ugs and malware. I highly suggest y9u 9pen it and read it th9r9ughly.  
CG: OR YOU COULD TELL ME HOW I SOMEHOW GOT WRANGLED INTO THIS SPONGEPAN'S SPANKFIC.  
CG: I'VE ALREADY DONE MY TIME, HE'S ALREADY HARASSED ME TO THE POINT WHERE I HAD TO LOCK MYSELF BEHIND SEVEN PROXIES  
CG: SO WHAT THE FUCK COULD HE POSSIBLY WANT WITH ME NOW?  
CG: He appears t9 have used y9u as a replacement f9r my 9wn insignts and wisd9m.  
CG: GOOD DECISION. YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT.  
CG: HOLY FUCK, HE REALLY NEVER LISTENED TO ME WHENEVER I TALKED TO HIM, DID HE  
CG: HE WROTE THIS LIKE WE WERE FRIENDS  
CG: LIKE I WOULD TELL HIS MATESPRIT WHAT A GOOD GUY HE REALLY IS, NO SERIOUSLY, HE MIGHT HIT HER AND ABUSE HER BUT SHE SHOULD TOTALLY STAY WITH HIM EVEN THOUGH SHE'S UNHAPPY BECAUSE HIS FEELINGS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN LITERALLY ANYONE ELSE'S IN ANY FOLD OF PARADOX SPACE  
CG: IF HE KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT ME AT ALL, HE'D KNOW I'D BE THE FIRST ONE TO HELP HER GET AWAY FROM HIM  
CG: INSTEAD OF MANSPLAINING ABOUT HOW HE'S SO SENSITIVE, HE'S JUST A SENSITIVE GUY, HE JUST WANTS LAID SO BAD JUST STAY WITH HIM OR HE'LL KILL HIMSELF, HE'S SUCH A NICE GUY!!!  
CG: HOLD ON, I NEED TO PRINT THIS.  
CG: Where are y9u g9ing?  
CG: TO WORSHIP THE LOAD GAPER AND KNEEL BEFORE THAT PORCELAIN THRONE WITH AN OFFERING OF THIS MORNING'S FIRECURRY  
CG: I NEED THE SCRIPT WITH ME SO I CAN USE IT TO WIPE MY MOUTH  
CG: BECAUSE IT'S ALL PRETTY MUCH GAPER PAPER, ISN'T IT.  
CG: If y9u have any interest in this, there is currently a gr9up mem9 in which we plan t9 take apart and dissect the d9cument in its entirety. I h9pe t9 use it as a platf9rm thr9ugh which t9 educate the 6ef9ran players a69ut the c9nnecti9n 6etween ficti9n and reality and h9w it is n9t s9 far-fetched as they w9uld like t9 6elieve that Cr9nus may already have hurt s9me9ne with his fantasies.  
CG: YEAH, HE'S HURT PEOPLE, ALL RIGHT  
CG: HE'S MADE ME LOSE FAITH IN TROLLKIND AS A WHOLE  
CG: THIS SCRIPT MADE ME VALUE MY ENTIRE NOVEL COLLECTION AS WELL-WRITTEN POIGNANT PROSE  
CG: THE WRITING OF THIS I THINK HAS ACTUALLY HURT MY PUSHER, I DON'T THINK IT'S PULSING QUITE RIGHT  
CG: IN THE FUTURE, THIS WILL BE THE BULLSHIT BY WHICH ALL BULLSHIT IS MEASURED.  
CG: 9h, quit 6eing mel9dramatic, 6ancest9r mine. Cr9nus may have written s9mething patently 9ffensive in h9w p99rly-executed the c9ncept was, 6ut I 6elieve his heart is in the right place. I say heart 6ecause n9 matter what he has d9ne, his kin status sh9uld still 6e respected. Cr9nus is still a g99d tr9ll--a g99d pers9n. He still wants t9 c9nnect with his friends and reach 9ut t9 9thers in an attempt t9 have genuine relati9nships. Even with y9u, Cr9nus sh9wed that he was willing t9 set aside his usual standards t9 pursue a r9mantic 9r, dare I say, sexual quadranting. He has a creative s9ul and he wears his em9ti9ns 9n his sleeve, t9 use a phrase. Even th9ugh he has 6een scarred since birth, he takes it up9n himself t9 6e 6etter than his handicaps, h9wever superficially slight. It is my sincerest wish that y9u n9t judge Cr9nus 6y the w9rst 9f his acti9ns, and t9 c9nsider that p9ssibly Aranea may have d9ne s9mething t9 spurn him that spurred this s9rt 9f script.  
CG:  
CG: YEAH, NO.  
CG: Are y9u interested in 6eing added t9 the gr9up chat?  
CG: IF IT MEANS SOMEONE ELSE CAN DROWN YOU OUT OR KEEP YOU ON A LEASH, THEN YES FUCKING PLEASE.  
CG: S9 6e it. H9ld f9r 9ne m9ment.  
\-- crucifiedGehenna [CG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 00:54 --

CG RIGHT NOW rejoined memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CG RIGHT NOW invited carcinoGeneticist [CG] to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CC: he drinks like a fish i minnow why hed pretend he doesnt  
GA: He just wants to+ make himself lo+o+k better. To+ who+m, I co+uldn't say, since his intended audience is pretty much just us.  
GC: unless th4t n3rd thought th1s would go v1r4l, but h3 do3sn't know th3 sc13nc3 of 4 good m3m3.  
TA: 1M F1UCK1NG 8R41N D4M4R4G3D 4ND 3V3N 1 7H1NK 7H15 15 4 571MM1NG L04D 0F HR0535H17  
CG RIGHT NOW responded to memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.  
CG: UH, HEY.  
AG: Karkat? Is that you?  
CG: LET ME GUESS: SERKET SENIOR.  
AG: Yes, and I want to apologize for Cronus's 8ehavior. Even though this isn't necessarily my fault, he is from our session, and I'm sure there's something we collectively could have done to keep him from reaching out and ruining everything he touches.  
GC: yo, l1l m4n, w4ssuuuppppppp!  
CG: WOW YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY NOT LIKE TEREZI AT ALL.  
GC: l4tul4. h1gh f1v3, bro, up top!  
CC: dont do it shell leave your hand numb  
CG: OH, HI, MEENAH.  
CG: Wait, when did the tw9 9f y9u meet? Why was I n9t inf9rmed 9f this f9rtuit9us 9ccurrence? Karkat, I d9 h9pe y9u give Meenah the respect she deserves as the leader 9f 9ur sessi9n.  
CG: I ASSUME THE TARD-WRANGLING HASN'T BEEN GOING ANY BETTER SINCE LAST WE TALKED.  
CC: probably aboat as well as your threshecutioner ambitions small fry  
CG: THAT BAD, HUH.  
TA: W417 15 7H1S C4NKL3Z M1N1 M3  
CG: OH. HI. I DON'T THINK MY GANDERBULBS HAVE BEEN FUCKED OUT BY YOUR QUIRK YET.  
TA: 1M 50RRY  
TA: 1 C4N7 R3LL4LY H3LP 17  
TA: 1 50R74  
TA: 7H3R3 W45 4 7H1NG  
TA: 4ND 7H3N MY H34D  
CG: BRAIN DAMAGED?  
TA: Y34H 50RRY :(  
CG: HEY, IT'S OK. AT LEAST YOU'RE HONEST ABOUT YOUR THINKMEAT FUCKERY.  
TA: D4444NG L1L GRU8 1 C4N 533 WHY CR0N0N0 W0LUD H17 0N Y10U  
TA: 1 KN0W Y0UR3 N07 H4L4L 8U7 H0PY 5H17 D0 1 W4N7 70 347 YU0 4L1V3  
GC: down th3r3, boy. k4rkz h4s b33n tr4um4t1z3d 3nough w1th cronop3 4s 1t 1s.  
TA: 7HU5 7H3 0FF L1M175 C0MM3N7  
CG: Mituna, please, if y9u had the decency t9 step d9wn when 9thers asked y9u, we w9uldn't even kn9w y9u had s9mething drastically wr9ng with y9u. I'm n9t entirely certain that a pan injury such as y9urs can induce the s9rts 9f T9urette's sympt9ms that y9u c9nstantly display, 6ut I'm sure that wahatever the cause 9f y9ur... idi9synchrasies, y9u can keep them under c9ntr9l ar9und the m9st impressi9na6le y9ungsters we have yet c9me acr9ss.  
CG: OH, FUCK OFF, FUN POLICE, I'M FLATTERED BY THE BLACKFLIRTING  
CG: I'M USED TO IT FROM OUR CAPTOR ANYWAY.  
AG: I do have an important question for you, Karkat, 8ut I don't want to put an additional 8urden on you tonight. It has to 8e hard just finding out a8out this.  
CC: yeah crawfish pretty much scarred lil vantas for life after that inspired bit of ephebophilic flirting  
CG: I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE WORST OF IT  
CG: FISHDOUCHE'S DEGENERACY TRULY KNOWS NO BOUNDARIES  
CG: HE TOOK HIS... HIS... WHATEVER, OUR AMPORA, HE TOOK HIM OUT ON A DATE  
CG: THE POND SCUM ACTUALLY DIPPED SO LOW AS TO PAIL HIS OWN CASTEMATE  
CG: WHO WAS ONLY SIX FUCKING SWEEPS OLD AT THE TIME  
CG: WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS, IF YOU THOUGHT HE WAS A SICK FUCK FOR HITTING ON ME  
CG: HE IS TRULY THE SICKEST OF FUCKS FOR PUTTING HIS BULGE IN AN UNDERAGE VIOLETBLOOD.  
GC: wh44444t?  
AG: That Ampora from your session--that wouldn't happen to 8e Eridan, would it?  
CG: YUP.  
CC: uh hate to burst your bubble guppy but  
TA: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4 CR0PU55 54Y5 H3 H45 DURG5 PR08L3M5  
CG: FUCKING EXCUSE ME?  
CG: This w9uld 6e why I trigger-warned f9r drug menti9ns and firearms. There's a scene in which Eridan is c9nfr9nted by what I can 9nly assume is a cheru6 wh9 immediately demands m9ney and wh9 implicates Eridan in an 9ng9ing drug smuggling scheme. 9f c9urse, the subpl9t 9f that particular scene is never menti9ned again in the d9cument, 6ut nevertheless, it is included, f9r what reas9n I c9uldn't say.  
CG: YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME.  
AG: I'm so sorry, Karkat, I never knew Cronus would 8e capa8le of doing something like this.  
CG: NO, YOU'RE FINE, BELIEVE ME, I'M NOT MAD AT YOU  
CG: I CAN'T EVEN BE MAD AT YOU WITHOUT BEING A PANTS ON HEAD HYPOCRITE BECAUSE THIS LINTLICKER THINKS HE'S FUNNY AND CHARMING  
CG: I'M FIREBRAND ANGRY AT THE PRETENTIOUS DOUCHEFUCK WHO THINKS HE CAN SLANDER MY FRIEND JUST BECAUSE HE TOLD HIM NO.  
TA: W3LL  
TA: F1UVK  
GC: y34h. sorry, dud3.  
CC: if you got his deets i can bait him in here if you dont arowana  
GA: I never knew just ho+w much Cro+nus was dedicated to+ being such a mo+nster befo+re.  
AG: Karkat, this isn't your fault. Cronus is mentally unsta8le and chose this vehicle to lash out at what I presume is people he thinks have hurt him or ignored him, which he seems to view on the level of a crime.  
CG: Pers9nally, I d9n't see what's s9 very dreadful a69ut Cr9nus's 6ehavi9r here. All 9f y9u have t9 understand that Cr9nus c9mes t9 us fr9m a place 9f privilege, where he has never had t9 think critically a69ut the impact his th9ughts, w9rds, 9r acti9ns. N9t 9nly is he c9nditi9ned t9 think that sending this script t9 every9ne was an act 9f 6enev9lent gener9sity, 6ut he als9 thinks it is a masterpiece 9f fantastic narrative and dial9gue. I, f9r 9ne, think we are all 6eing rather t99 hard 9n him. He is checking his privilege at his 9wn rate, and he has expressed a willingness t9 learn that surpasses at least s9me 9f his peers. That he w9uld even c9mmunicate this t9 any9ne 6ut Meenah and myself is a testament t9 h9w much he's gr9wn.  
CG: GROWN INTO A BOUNDARY-VIOLATING, SLEAZEBALL-IMPERSONATING, IMPOSSIBLE-TO-IGNORE PHENOMENON, YOU MEAN.  
CG: I... d9n't understand.  
CG: THEN SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE NOT-EVEN-ALIVE LIFE AND ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY INSTEAD OF ASSUMING I'M AGREEING WITH YOU  
CG: BECAUSE I DON'T  
CG: NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT  
CG: NOT AT ALL  
CG: IN FACT, IF YOU CAN FIND AT LEAST TWO QUARKS IN MY SUB-MOLECULAR STRUCTURE THAT ARE EVEN ATTEMPTING TO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR DUMBASS OPINIONS, I WILL GIVE YOU A PRIZE.  
CG: (SPOILER ALERT: IT IS A BOOBY PRIZE.)  
GA: Wo+w, Karkat.  
CG: PLEASE HOLD YOUR APPLAUSE UNTIL THE END OF THE PERFORMANCE.  
CG: KANKRI. DANCESTOR. BULGEMOUTH. LISTEN TO ME.  
CG: YOU HAVE, IN THIS VERY CONVERSATION, THREE PEOPLE THAT CRONUS HAS ATTEMPTED TO SMEAR HIS SCHMOOZE ONTO  
CG: ARANEA LITERALLY DID NOTHING, SHE PROBABLY BACKED AWKWARDLY AWAY FROM A CONVERSATION AND NOW CRONUS IS HAVING DELUSIONS OF GRANDEUR THAT SHE'S HIS LITTLE HUMAN WAIFU WHO'S NOTHING BUT A BULGEDOLL AND A BITCH  
CG: MITUNA DID LESS THAN NOTHING WRONG, HE SAVED CRONUS'S LIFE, FUCKING HELL HE EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND NOW YOU THINK HE'S SOME SORT OF DROOLING NEANDERTHAL REMNANT THAT ISN'T FIT TO BE IN PUBLIC  
CG: AND THEN THERE'S ME.  
CG: THAT'S JUST THE HIGHLIGHTS, BY THE WAY  
CG: HE'S ALSO HARASSED MEENAH AND PORRIM, HIT ON DAMARA, AND DID I MENTION HE'S A LITERAL GRUBFUCKING PERPETRATOR OF WHAT HIS BELOVED HUMAN CULTURE WOULD DESCRIBE AS INCEST?  
CG: CRONUS  
CG: IS  
CG: NOT  
CG: A  
CG: GOOD  
CG: PERSON.  
CG: HE IS NOT BEING THE KIND OF TROLL JOHN TRAVOLTA KNEW HE COULD BE.  
CG: HE'S A MEGALOMANIAC NARCISSIST WHO WANTS TO HURT PEOPLE UNTIL THEY GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS.  
CG: YOU KNOW THAT HE THREATENED TO KILL YOUR FRIEND, THAT THE ONLY REASON HE DIDN'T FORCE HIMSELF ON ME WAS THAT I PUT UP FOUR LOCKS TO KEEP HIM OUT OF MY DREAMSPACE, THAT HE'S SUCH A DESPICABLE BEING WHETHER HUMAN OR TROLL OR CHERUB OR WHATEVERTHEFUCK THAT HE WOULD TAKE OUT HIS LITTLE REVENGE FANTASIES ON ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS  
CG: AND YOU'RE STILL MAKING EXCUSES FOR HIM!  
CG: HE'S TRYING, YOU SAY, HE'S LEARNING, ALL YOU CAN ASK HIM TO DO IS TRY  
CG: WELL, LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW, KANKRI  
CG: LOOK AT THE BURST PUSTULE CRONUS HAS GRACED US WITH THIS TIME  
CG: AND TELL ME, TO MY FACE  
CG: WITH EVERYONE HERE LISTENING  
CG: THAT ARANEA, MITUNA, OR I SOMEHOW DESERVED THE HARASSMENT WE GOT FROM CRONUS  
CG: AND THAT SINCE HE WAS TRYING SO HARD IT PROBABLY COULD HAVE BEEN EVEN WORSE.  
CG: TELL ME THAT, KANKRI.  
CG: I KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY WANT TO DO.  
CG: JUST KNOW THIS:  
CG: THE ONLY PERSON I WANT AN APOLOGY FROM?  
CG: IS CRONUS.  
CG: NOT YOUR HALF-ASSED ABUSE APOLOGETICS IN THE GUISE OF SOCIAL JUSTICE.  
CG: ... Are y9u d9ne?  
GC: mor3 l1k3 4r3 YOU don3, h4h4, you got RO4ST3D!  
CC: stick a cod dam 2x3dent in him  
TA: F1N4LLY 50M30N3 541D 17  
AG: That was very well said, Karkat, and I don't think I could have voiced the sentiment any 8etter.  
GA: No+t the Vantas o+ur sessio+n go+t, but no+netheless the o+ne it deserves.  
CG: YEAH, WELL, THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH OF ME TO GO AROUND  
CG: AND THERE'S STILL ONE PERSON WHO NEEDS WARNED ABOUT THE SHITSTORM ABOUT TO ARRIVE IN HIS PORT.  
CG: I'M FUCKING OUT.  
CG RIGHT NOW left memo What are we going to do a8out Cronus????????.

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 01:45 --  
CG: HEY.  
CA: oh hey kar wwhats up  
CG: NOT MUCH, I GUESS.  
CG: JUST ONE BIG THING I WANTED TO TELL YOU ABOUT.  
CG: HAVE YOU CHECKED YOUR E-MAIL TODAY?  
CA: wwhy wwould i do that wwhen evverybody i knoww uses trollian instead  
CG: POINT TAKEN  
CG: BUT SERIOUSLY  
CG: CHECK YOUR E-MAIL, SCUTTLEBUTT.  
CA: theres nofin in here  
CG: DO YOU HAVE ANY UNREAD JUNK?  
CA: howw do i say duh wwithout offendin you  
CG: I HAVE A FEELING YOU'RE GOING TO FIND SOMETHING IN THERE.  
CA: wwhat kind a fuckin ruse is this  
CG: IT'S NOT A RUSE, I PROMISE.  
CA: oh i got a ping from cro i guess but wwhats this attachment  
CG: ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT AN ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION?  
CA: just wwanna knoww if im aboat to unzip snaps of his wwet genitalia  
CA: again  
CG: ... SHIT, DUDE, THAT'S FUCKED UP.  
CA: just looks like a wword document or somefin  
CG: FOR THE LOVE OF THE MOTHERGRUB'S FORGOTTEN ELEVENTH SPHINCTER, PLEASE READ IT  
CG: OR AT LEAST TRY TO, I KNOW A LOT OF IT IS FUCKING GARBAGE BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT, OK, I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU.  
CA: ok but if youre just wwastin my time im gonna find a wway to wwhip you good  
CA: kar  
CG: YEAH?  
CA: wwhat is this?  
CG: I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW.  
CG: HE PROBABLY WROTE THIS AS SOME POWERTRIP FANTASY.  
CA: wwhy is he wwritin me like i wwas dropped on my head as a wwriggler  
CG: THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS OF YOU.  
CA: wwhy wwould i try ta kiss his wwoman  
CG: THAT'S WHAT HE THINKS YOU WOULD DO.  
CA: wwhy is a cherub threatenin me wwith a gun  
CG: BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU HAVE DRUG PROBLEMS.  
CA: fuck, kar, wwhy?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHY HE THINKS YOU HAVE DRUG PROBLEMS.  
CA: i knoww wwhy but i still wwanna knoww why he wwould wwrite that in somefin he wwas gonna showw his friends  
CG: OK, IN SINGLE SYLLABLE WORDS THIS TIME, JUST SO YOUR PAN WON'T SHORT OUT AND YOU CAN'T KEEP EVADING THE QUESTION  
CG: WHY. WOULD. CRO. THINK. YOU. HAVE. DRUG. PROBS.  
CA: because wwhen he  
CA: i  
CA: kar dont get mad at me or nofin i promised i wwouldnt tell an i aint a fuckin snitch  
CG: I PROMISE I WON'T LET CRONUS KNOW YOU TOLD ME.  
CA: an that you wwont think any less a me  
CG: NOW I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HE DID TO YOU THAT HAS YOU SQUIRMING IN YOUR SEAT LIKE A FIVE SWEEP OLD WATCHING HIS FIRST DRONE INSTRUCTION PROPAGANDA.  
CA: this is kind a hard for me ta talk aboat so if you could just shut the fuck up id tell you evveryfin  
CG: OFFICIALLY SHUTTING UP, JUST PLEASE, FOR YOUR LOVE OF AHAB'S CROSSHAIRS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED.  
CA: wwhale  
CA: it started wwith breakfast  
CA: he took me out for somefin he said wwas sushi  
CA: an i thought wwhatevver i can deal wwith that  
CA: it wwasnt sushi  
CA: it wwas blanched vvioletblood  
CA: peeled off a executed traitors  
CG: THAT'S  
CA: i knoww  
CA: trust me do i evver knoww  
CA: get your barf bags it gets wworse  
CA: he bought me some kind a human swwill  
CA: sugared soporific that burned the filaments off a my gills on the wway dowwn  
CA: except just like it wwasnt sushi it wwasnt just alcohol  
CA: he put somefin in there to mess wwith me  
CG: WHAT  
CA: not my fault you didnt believve me wwhen i told you ta get a receptacle for your rightfully repulsed vvomit  
CA: once again that aint the wworst a it  
CA: wwhatevver he put in there i still aint fuckin figured out  
CA: but it made me feel all floaty and wwarm like some degenerate lowwblood  
CA: he kept puttin his hand on my leg like wwe wwere matesprits for good an all  
CA: kept movvin it up an up an up  
CA: evventually at some point we havve to havve left the public food presentation buildin because the next bit i remember he had my scarf off an his tongue in my gills  
CG: BUT  
CA: i must a said somefin ta him because he wwas lookin at me like some kind a mutant  
CA: no offense ta present company  
CG: NONE TAKEN, JUST  
CG: DON'T STOP TALKING ON MY BEHALF.  
CA: apparently i wwasnt supposed ta be able to talk at fuckin all because a wwhatevver he put in my bevverage  
CA: he started callin me all these names kar  
CA: he called me a wwhore  
CA: obvviously i wwanted it so bad i wwouldnt just let myself black out like i wwas supposed ta  
CA: not like he misjudged the dose or anyfin nope it wwas definitely my fault  
CA: blinked again an he wwas gone an i wwas so wwet i wwound up stainin my fuckin cape  
CG: HOLY SHIT  
CG: ERIDAN I'M SO  
CG: DID HE ACTUALLY  
CA: that might be the wworst part  
CA: i dont knoww  
CA: i dont think so but i got no wway to find out unless i debase myself by talkin ta him again  
CG: YOU KNOW, ERIDAN  
CG: SOMETIMES I TALK A MEAN GAME  
CG: I ALWAYS SAY NASTY SHIT AND CALL PEOPLE NAMES  
CG: AND LET'S FACE IT, I PUT MYSELF IN SITUATIONS WHERE I'M GUARANTEED TO BECOME A ONE-TROLL RAGE VOLCANO  
CG: BUT THIS MAY BE THE FIRST TIME I'VE BEEN SO INSPIRED TO TAKE UP MY SICKLES, PUT THEM TO ANOTHER TROLL'S THROAT, AND SHOW HIM EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FANGS AS I EXSANGUINATE HIM SLOWLY.  
CA: but you cant tell anyone wwhat i just told you  
CG: I GET IT, I WON'T  
CG: THAT'S ABOUT AS PRIVATE AS IT GETS  
CG: FUCK, I'M PROUD YOU HAD THE GLOBES TO TELL ANYONE  
CG: AND THE FACT THAT I'M THE ONE YOU TOLD IS  
CG: FUCK  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.  
CG: NOW THAT I KNOW THIS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION.  
CG: DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU IN CONTACT WITH ARANEA?  
CA: do you think that wwould help  
CG: I DON'T KNOW  
CG: I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
CG: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL  
CG: I AM ACTUALLY LITERALLY SHAKING RIGHT NOW.  
CA: youre not aboat to start cry typin on me noww are you  
CG: YOU ARE SAFE FROM ME HITLERALLY SHREKKING INSTEAD OF LITERALLY SHAKING.  
CG: ERIDAN, I AM SO FUCKING SORRY.  
CA: dont say that kar it wwas my owwn fuckin fault  
CA: i need ta owwn my mistakes dont i  
CG: GETTING DRUGGED INTO SUBMISSOIN BY HIM ISN'T YOUR MISTAKE  
CG: IT'S HIS  
CG: HIS MISTAKE FOR THINKING YOU WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK  
CG: HIS MISTAKE IN SINGLING YOU OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE  
CG: HIS MISTAKE FOR FIGURING YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS WILLING TO STAND UP FOR YOU.  
CG: ARE YOU GOING TO BE OK IF I GIVE ARANEA YOUR HANDLE?  
CG: BECAUSE I THINK YOU BOTH COULD REALLY GET SOME CLOSURE BY JUST TALKING TO EACH OTHER  
CG: SHE'S TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO WITH CRONUS NOW THAT WE KNOW FOR SURE HOW HORRIBLE HE IS AT JUDGING OUR CHARACTERS AND HOW WILLING HE IS TO LEAN ON US UNTIL HE GETS WHAT HE WANTS  
CG: AND I THINK SHE WOULD BE WILLING TO GO TO BAT FOR YOU AND TRY TO KEEP CRONUS AWAY FROM YOU  
CG: NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES.  
CA: i just dont wwant her to think any less a me for gettin duped  
CA: shes a serket i just knoww shes gonna laugh at this until shes fuckin blue in the face  
CG: I SWEAR TO THE HORRORTERRORS I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOUR NEGATIVE SELF TALK IN THE FACE UNTIL IT LEAVES YOU THE FUCK ALONE.  
CG: I JUST  
CG: WISH THIS HAD NEVER HAPPENED  
CG: TO YOU  
CG: TO ARANEA  
CG: TO THEIR CAPTOR  
CG: TO MEENAH  
CG: TO EVERYONE IN THIS STEAMING LOAD OF CHOLERBEAR EXCREMENT THAT CALLS ITSELF LITERATURE  
CG: DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD WARN THE OTHERS?  
CA: did he really put other alternian trolls in this wwaste a hard drive space  
CG: FEFERI WAS MENTIONED, BUT HE ACTUALLY GAVE LINES TO VRISKA AND TAVROS.  
CA: howw many  
CG: JUST ONE EACH.  
CA: they dont need to knoww  
CG: WHAT ABOUT TEREZI?  
CA: wwhat aboat her  
CG: SHE KNOWS THE MOST ABOUT ALTERNIAN JUSTICE  
CG: AND MAYBE SHE WOULD KNOW ABOUT HUMAN JUSTICE SINCE CRONUS LIKES HUMANS SO MUCH  
CG: WAIT  
CG: HUMANS  
CG: OH FUCK I JUST REALIZED  
CG: I HAVE TO TALK TO  
CG: THEY NEED WARNED  
CG: JOHN HAS NO IDEA  
CG: BOTH STRIDERS  
CG: FUCK  
CG: A FULL NUTRITIONAL PLATEAU OF SHIT WITH FUCK FOR GARNISH  
CG: I HAVE TO GO  
CG: THEY'RE NOT AWAKE YET  
CG: IF I CAN JUST CONVINCE THEM NOT TO CHECK THEIR E-MAIL  
CG: BECAUSE IT HASN'T WORKED OUT SO HOT FOR THE REST OF US, HAS IT.  
CA: i guess naut  
CG: I KNOW I'M NOT YOUR MOIRAIL  
CG: BUT IF YOU WANT  
CG: I COULD COME OVER WITH SOME COAGULATED MOOBEAST JUICE AND THERAPEUTIC ROMCOMS  
CA: ice cream and chick flicks  
CA: thats awwful nice a you kar  
CA: you really dont havve to  
CG: I WANT TO  
CG: PLUS I NEED TO SCRUB MY THINKPAN WITH SOME KIND OF BLEACH TO GET RID OF THIS ATROCITY  
CG: SO LET ME SPAM A FEW MESSAGES AND THEN I'LL BE RIGHT OVER.  
CA: wwoww thats  
CG: WHAT YOU ACTUALLY DESERVE, BEING TREATED LIKE AN ACTUAL TROLL.  
CG: DON'T MAKE ME HAVE FEELINGS, THOUGH, I'M ALLERGIC TO THAT SHIT.  
CA: then just wwade ovver here already you wwaste a air  
CG: YOU GOT IT.  
\-- carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 02:31 --


End file.
